gaiafandomcom-20200223-history
Gaia Prom 2008
The Gaia Prom 2008, known as Prom Crashers, was a Gaia Online event. Overview Prior to the event the staff created a bunch of promotional videos. And a manga update showed how the NPCs were getting ready for the event. The event itself involved a themed atmosphere and took place in the flash space Map:Fanterious Hotel. The event's chaperon was NPC:Edy. There were various areas created specifically for the event and one area included a dance mini-game that involved the use of keyboard clicks. The event forum held multiple subforums for different discussions. And to top it off, shops were updated to stock promo themed items some of which were designed by fashion designer of Project Runway. Event timeline * Apr 30 - Promotional video uploaded to YouTube. * May 1 - Announcement of upcoming event. * May 15 - The Class of 2008 Yearbook thread appears.http://www.gaiaonline.com/forum/t.40165637/ - unavailable * May 16 - Announcement of event * May 19 - Event ended. Event conclusion The event was meant to conclude on May 18 but it was extended one more day, the 19th. Event Items Gaia NPC Items * Other Items Dance mini-game * * * * Gaia Shop Items Gold Shop Map:Barton Boutique * * * * * * * * - * * * * Map:H.R. Wesley * * * * - * * * * * * * * - * * * * - * * * * Map:Barton Flowershoppe * * * * - * * * * Cash Shop Map:La Victoire * * * * * - * * * - * * * * * Item:OMFG Box * * * * Gallery Gaia Prom Crashers Starts May 16th DJ Helsing Dancing|YouTube, Apr 30 Gaia Prom Crashers 2008|YouTube, May 17 Gaia Prom Crashers|YouTube, May 18 Additional info Site feedback The elaborate set up for the event was well complimented. There was praise for the dance mini-game but there were issues with difficulty and syncing of arrows with songs. Some found issue with the sexual innuendos that was themed around the event. This included the song lyrics used in the mini-game. Technical issues Site & Forum * Some users had problems access the event landing page and forum. Flash space * There were reports of the mini-game having lag issues. * Those with dial-up internet service had problems joining the flash space and playing the mini-game. Trivia * This event introduced the dance mini-game. In order to obtain an item players had to maintain a streak. ** Through building up Hot Streaks and increasing in rank, Gaians would receive further prizes as well as small gold bonuses. * The hotel was retired as a flash space feature. However its bathroom area was used in the Valentine's Day Event 2012 event. References External links * Landing page - http://www.gaiaonline.com/prom * Landing page - https://www.gaiaonline.com/prom/videos Announcement forum * * * * * * Event forum * Forum - https://www.gaiaonline.com/forum/prom-crashers-2008/f.373/ * Forum - https://www.gaiaonline.com/forum/prom911/f.375/ ** * Forum - https://www.gaiaonline.com/forum/worst-memories/f.379/ ** * Forum - https://www.gaiaonline.com/forum/best-memories/f.377/ ** * Forum - https://www.gaiaonline.com/forum/bloopers/f.381/ ** Other * Flash Space - http://s.gaiaonline.com/images/Gaia_Flash/hangout/prom.swf?g=prom * Prom Drama - https://www.gaiaonline.com/newsroom/?manga_id=45 Category:Gaia Prom Event